


prentiss needs eye bleach lmaooooo (rip emily tbh)

by Bisexual_Satan



Series: Hotch x Rossi Sex Scene TV [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom David Rossi, Caught, Dicks, Gay, Gay Sex, Lesbian, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, RIP Emily, SUV sex, Sex, Smut, Top Aaron Hotchner, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Satan/pseuds/Bisexual_Satan
Summary: basically this is a fic about aaron and dave sneaking out to fuck in an SUV and emily (who is a fucking lesbian) catches them and wants to kill herself. dont worry, plenty of smut and well written sex scenes. (I just want some good Hotch x Rossi sex scene shit)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi
Series: Hotch x Rossi Sex Scene TV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709071
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	prentiss needs eye bleach lmaooooo (rip emily tbh)

The team was out on a mission in Austin, Texas. They had a serial killer chopping off and leaving people's hands at the crime scenes, however that didn't matter to either Hotch or Rossi as it was one A.M. on a Thursday. Every Thursday Aaron and Dave meet in hotels, motels, each other's houses, or wherever they can find. What they do when they meet, well, that's obvious. The affair had been going on for around three months now, both men are enjoying it and were starting to get a bit bold in the places and time they choose to sleep together. However on this semi-humid night when Aaron received a text from Dave to meet him near the SUVs outside the hotel they were staying at, he could not resist. On the elevator down Aaron was nervous and excited, the SUVs were the most outrageous place Dave had ever proposed to him. Of course walking out the front door of the hotel, Hotch was dressed in his suit travelling around the side of the building to see Dave Rossi casually standing beside the SUVS, fidgeting with the keys in his hand. Dave had made eye-contact with Aaron and gave him a soft smile as he waited eagerly for his lover. Hotch had gotten a couple yards away from the SUV when Rossi turned behind him and unlocked it. Dave held the door open for Aaron to step inside and lay his back against the middle seat. Hotch had his legs spread and was sitting up in a casual position however what followed was anything but casual.

Dave stepped in and closed the door behind him, then locking it. He sat on Aarons lap, facing him, that was when they started for the night. Their lips touched like they do every week, they then evolved into a hot and sweaty makeout session. After around ten minutes of kissing Rossi decided it was time to start undressing. He loosened Hotch's tie and threw it on the seat left of him. Rossi began unbuttoning the top two buttons on Hotch's white dress shirt. Aaron decided it was time the slip off his blazer, everytime no matter how he did it, taking off his blazer was the biggest turn-on to Rossi. Dave began straying his mouth away from Aaron's, lightly pressing kisses down from Hotch's cheek, to his neck. Dave was passionately kissing Aaron's neck, usually they were careful not to leave marks but the moment flooded Rossi so much he didn't care, they were having sex in a federally distributed SUV, who cares if Hotch had a few hickeys. Rossi maneuvered himself off of Aaron's lap, he was now on his knees, his face right in front of Aaron's belt notch. He began unbuckling the belt with ease, then quickly unbuttoning and unzipping Hotch's pants. Aaron himself pushed his pants to his ankles knowing they would only get in the way. Rossi rubbed his fingers through the inside of Aaron's waistband. He finally pulled it down for Hotch's cock to pop out. Aaron once again pulling down his underwear to avoid it getting in the way, Dave had already pressed his tongue against the tip of Hotch's cock. Hotch moaned as a sudden reaction, Dave was as excited and deprived of sexual release as Aaron was. Both were looking forward for tonight more than usual, that's why Rossi thought the SUVs would be a risky, sexual choice. Dave began sucking on Aaron's tip waiting a little until he began making his way down. Rossi was doing all the work needed, he knew exactly what Hotch liked and was ready to give it to him. Dave's head was bobbing up and down as Aaron kept moaning, by this point Rossi had used his other hand to hold Hotch's balls and touch them in just the right way. Rossi was wearing decorative rings on his hand making the first touch with Hotch's balls cold, it was a shock sort of feeling until Hotch got used to it like he did every week. Dave was waiting for Aaron to cum, he knew it was inevitable, he wanted to make Hotch feel the best feeling at his climax. Aarons moans became swifter and deeper, he was getting close. Dave have moved his head back up to Hotch's tip, he began tonguing it without any sign of stopping. Aaron finally came, Dave was ready for it, his mouth remaining latched onto Hotch's cock. Rossi swallowed (Cuz mama didn't raise no quitter), like he always does. He then looked up at a satisfied Hotch. Aaron was still hard, Dave reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom all while Aaron undoes his belt. Rossi rips the wrapper open as Hotch has gotten both Rossi's pants and underwear to his ankles. Dave, his face in front of Aaron still hard cock, slips the condom onto it. They can't risk leaving a mess in the back of an SUV. 

Dave pulls his pants off over his shoe on one of his ankles, leaving it dangling on the other. Rossi puts himself onto Hotch's lap once again, kneeling on either side of Aaron's thighs. Then, he sits. As he lowers he releases a deep moan, Hotch does the same however less intense. Rossi made his way to the bottom of Hotch's shaft. "Aaron." he grunted slowly once it was as deep as it could go. He used his knees to lift himself up and down, his hand on the seat just above both Aaron's shoulders. Dave was extremely loud, always was, Aaron however was incredibly quiet only letting small moans leave his mouth every so often. "Don't stop." Hotch almost whispered under his breath in nothing but than ecstacy. "Aaron." was said softly with pain and satisfaction all through Dave's voice. 

Inside the hotel they were staying at a bored Prentiss, Reid, and Morgan sit in Reid's assigned room.  
"I haven't seen Rossi or Hotch recently, have you guys?" Morgan asked the two.  
"Actually, last I saw of Hotch he was on the elevator down," Reid replied "He's probably still outside."  
"When was this?" Morgan asked.  
"Probably around twenty or thirty minutes ago." Reid responded.  
"Somebody should go check on him." Morgan suggested, both him and Reid looked at Prentiss/  
"Why me?" Prentiss asked in confused tone.  
"Because, you're the only one wearing shoes." Morgan thought his point seemed evident.  
"Fine." Prentiss sighed reluctantly.  
Emily walked out into the hall, closing the door behind her. He travelled to the end of the hall and pressed the button on the elevator. She heard the elevator crater to a stop through the walls as it dinged when the doors opened. Stopping inside she pressed the button for the ground level. As the elevator moved down every floor she thought is was too humid outside, she hated the Texas weather. Stepping of out the elevator she walked outside. strolling down one side of the entrance and then the other. On the left side she heard a vague noise. She followed the noise down to the SUVs, it got louder as she went. Until she spotted it, inside the SUV closest the wall. She could not unsee or unhear what she had witnessed. Squinting her eyes she realized what was happening.

Rossi was becoming closer and closer to orgasm. "Aaron, Aaron, I'm cumming." he said it loudly but not a yell. His voice was filled with breath, the complete and utter ecstasy that was travelling through his body was indescribable. Hotch also became overwhelmed with the heat and Dave. It seemed like nothing mattered whenever the two met, like the world had stopped spinning and it was only them. By this point, Aaron had made his hand start to touch and rub Dave's cock. "Aaron." Rossi had breathed out one last whisper of merciful ecstasy as he came. His upper body fell onto one of Aaron's shoulders as he continued thrusting so he himself could feel as amazing as his lover. Hotch came into the condom still inside Rossi. The both of them were exhausted, sweaty, and extremely happy. Despite the small and warm space it was somehow sexier in that way. 

Prentiss was horrified. She had never seen a man naked let alone two highly respected men in her life, especially having sex! He could barely move until she realized she had to leave immediately. she speed walked back to the front of the room and stepped into the elevator. After pressing the proper button she didn't know if she should laugh or cry. She had no idea how to feel, she just felt a lot. She honestly would rather end her own existence than attempt to explain what she had seen to Reid and Morgan.

Rossi slipped himself off of the cum filled condom originally put on Hotch's now flaccid cock. Dave took a napkin out of his back pocket, "Wipe yourself down, Aaron," he then pulled up both his underwear and pants. He placed his belt back in his pant's waist. Aaron wiped down his cock and his cum covered chest and neck thanks to Dave. The tie placed on the seat next to him was neatly put back onto his neck around the now button dress shirt. Hotch pulled up both his pants and underwear and redressed as if nothing had happened. Rossi hopped out of the SUV followed by Hotch, they both looked normal. The both of them started to make their way back to the correct floor together.

Prentiss knocked on Reid's door, hearing a "come in" from inside. After Reid's voice rang in the room she quickly shut the door behind her. Emily hadn't notice she was shaking into Morgan commented "Hey what took you so long? Wait, are you okay?" How could she answer, she couldn't tell them and ruin their view of the two men. "yeah, I'm fine, the weather is just weird." She quickly turned away and out of the room shutting the door behind her. Little did she realize that as she turned to walk back to her own room she would come face to face with both Hotch and Rossi. She averted her gaze to the wall left of her and walked to her room closing the door behind her. She just stood there remembering that while walking past the two men she got a glimpse at the hickeys on her supervisor's neck.


End file.
